


Corkscrews

by KynastonViloet



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, Super Dangan Ronpa 2
Genre: BDSM, Drinking, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Explicit Sexual Content, F/F, Gay Panic, Heavy BDSM, M/M, Mental Breakdown, Mental Instability, Multi, Past Abuse, Past Rape/Non-con, Past Sexual Abuse, Secret Identity, Sexual Orientation, Sexual Tension, Slow Burn
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-04
Updated: 2020-10-10
Packaged: 2021-03-07 18:08:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 3
Words: 6,218
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26821906
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KynastonViloet/pseuds/KynastonViloet
Summary: Everyone needs a break, and there's nobody more excited for his than Hajime Hinata. However, there's a lot more waiting for him on the glistening beaches of Jabberwock Island than piña coladas. Actually, he's counting on that.But what he couldn't have guessed was how the breathtaking paradise could turn so cold behind the veil of sunshine and ocean spray. Catching feelings was the least of his problems when he didn't know who he was feeling for, or that he would only learn how dark the story is after he inserted himself into it.
Relationships: Hinata Hajime/Komaeda Nagito, Kamukura Izuru/Komaeda Nagito, Mioda Ibuki/Tsumiki Mikan, Naegi Makoto/Togami Byakuya, Sonia Nevermind/Soda Kazuichi/Tanaka Gundham
Comments: 2
Kudos: 53





	1. I - Little Speck of Hope

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This was just life, whether he liked it or not. Keep your head down and bare it, Hajime, it's been three years already- you won't even notice the next 37.
> 
> Yup. ..not even a little bit.
> 
> Ugh..
> 
> ...However.
> 
> However.
> 
> However!
> 
> In this dark, soul-crushing, endless void of hopelessness and just genuine discontent, he did have one small light.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'll try to associate a song with each chapter to match the vibe!! I just adore authors on here that do that.
> 
> For this first chapter, the song I recomend listening to is "Sunshine" by POWERS!

Hajime Hinata was not an adventurous man. From his third-floor apartment, office job, and generally docile enough demeanor, he was nobody to bat an eyelash at. Nobody to give a second glance, at that.

Life had been simple enough in the past, maybe a blessing, considering how a "unique" life may as well just mean one of trauma and pain. He was glad to avert that, overall.

Raised in a small-ish town, put through school without any hiccups, graduated and moved on to his job he had now. No secondary schooling, but diving right into the workforce wasn't something he minded. In fact, compared to how many people who despised it, he thought he was just meant to take on his job-boring as it was-as efficiently as possible.

It wasn't a bad career, either. He worked for an up and coming nonprofit called the Future Foundation, and it made him happy to work for. The company, as the name suggests, is one working to better create the future to be a place for all mankind. By doing things such as fighting to have the rainforest preserved, bringing access to water and basic neccecities to other countries which need it, and install renewable energy sources such as wind turbines and solar panels.

The job, boring and gratuitous as it is, made him feel good about the world, and good about helping. Despite just being a paperwork guy, he convinced himself on the daily that he was making a difference in the world. That kept his sanity for the most part.

Yup. Pretty basic guy, basic life, basic, normal, boring life. Nice and usual. It got so fucking annoying.

It had been four years since he graduated high school, and almost three since he had started at his job, with no end in sight. He felt bad thinking that way, that he wanted to quit his good job, with 401k and good pay, friendly and respectful coworkers, and the piece of mind that he was benefitting the world.

But it was just .. so. Soul crushing.

Gray got so underwhelming so quickly, stepping foot in that building drained every ambition for life that he felt, any sense of adventure or whatnot. He had never really been a starry-eyed kid, but as a kid he did want more than this. He wanted to see the world, or at least something other than a stack of papers and a computer screen.

He wanted something different, and it was a want that he had gotten used to swallowing down and hiding in the pit of his stomach. But it had been so, so hard lately. So fucking hard. He felt like he was going to throw up walking into that building in the morning, and it's not like he would go to anyone to ask for help, there. And he didn't ever really have any good friends. Everyone from high school was a jackass then and remained to be one now, so there was no hope there, and he never got around outside of his workplace.

His closest friend was probably his boss, weirdly enough. A short and nonthreatening guy, with a wonky smile but a big heart, and infinately fluffy hair. Naegi, his name was, but since Hajime had known him so long and the two had a sort of work-based friendship and therefore he was allowed to call him Makoto instead.

...God. he just wanted to be someone else. Someone other than this, have a life other than this. Make memories and have experiences and have a life worth living.

..Or maybe he just needed to talk to someone about this overwhelming problem, instead.

But, as many people would probably tell you, you can't exactly go to your boss-friend and be like "Oh, sorry I can't get those papers on your desk by 5, I'm going to fucking vomit and go on a rampage if I see this boring building again, and have to sit in that boring chair one more day and stare at your stupid, boring baby face one more day."

Oops.

He actually liked Makoto as a pal, but it was the anger at work spilling over. Sorry, Makoto, slip of the tongue.

This fucking life was growing to be too much. Or, too little, was a better way to put it. He was growing so tired and downtrodden with every breath of this life, restless sleep because his subconcious refused to let him dream of better things.

.. But who was he to ask for something different.

This was just life, whether he liked it or not. Keep your head down and bare it, Hajime, it's been three years already- you won't even notice the next 37.

Yup. ..not even a little bit.

Ugh..

...However.

However.

However!

In this dark, soul-crushing, endless void of hopelessness and just genuine discontent, he did have one small light.

Just one teensy little source of hope. A teeny tiny little spark that made his face instantly curl in a peppy grin.

The more he fantasized about kicking in his computer screen and giving the finger to his other boss- The one in the position above Makoto, this blonde, condescending asshole with stupid x-crossed-suspenders who literally personified the statement of "affluence"-the more he came to a certain conclusion.

He needed to go on a fucking vacation.

And finally, after way too much thought and looking at plane tickets in incognito mode (if you look on regular your browser raises the prices. Real fact look it up) Hajime had picked out the place to spend his crisp, seven-day long, wonderfully paid vacation he was going to have.

Tropics, baby, he was going to get himself a fruity cocktail and enjoy sun and beaches. A little archipelago called Jabberwock Island (it should be "islands" but it's your vacation Hajime shut the fuck up and just enjoy it.) Despite the incorrect label, he was going to enjoy it. A resort on-site, just beside the beach, with windows pointed at the endless sea, filled with pampering and excitement.

This was going to be his adventure, his enjoyment to make up for all of the bullshit he dealt with everyday. His paradise.

Holding tightly onto that like a cross, he was pushing through the days ahead of him, one by one, growing more excited by the day.

And eventually, finally, after so long and after so much time spent wanting to pull his hair out of frustration, the brunette laid in bed knowing it was only ten more hours before he would be on a plane instead of at a desk, looking out upon the clouds and the sea and so far away from his stack of fucking paperwork.

Realizing there would be no sleep tonight, rightfully so, Hajime instead flicked the light on from his bedside table and jumped back up to his feet, with a spring in said step.

Maybe just a little OCD, he decided to check his luggage for probably the sixth time that night.

His black suitcase filled him with joy like he was a little kid again. He pulled that zipper back and plopped it up on his bed already, bouncing against the soft mattress that surely wouldnt be as soft or comfortable as his mattress at Jabberwock Resort, Room 501 was going to be. But who cared about the bed? He would be damned if he spent a moment of his delicious tropical vacation asleep. Pfft, he could sleep on the plane.

.. Well. Maybe there was one little reason why he might be in that bed.

Oh, yeah. Did he mention..? Don't tell his boss, but.. There might be something else waiting for him, on Jabberwock Island, specifically this week.

Just something he found out was being hosted there, and it just so happened to be on the same week he was vacationing.

..not like he partially picked this location for such a reason.

..nuh-uh, nope, not even a little.

...Did he say something? Ha! Ignore that, you didn't hear that.

A coy smirk on his giddy face, Hajime checked his luggage again. Taking the items out carefully and laying them all out before him once again.

Basic necessities, toiletries, some clothes to last through the week. Cash. Some creature comforts, like a book or two and some dried mango pieces. Wig, colored contacts, handcuffs. Sunscreen.

Yup, normal vacation.

...Oh, don't judge. If you had such a mind-numbingly boring office job for three years you would dream of this kind of wack adventure, too.

But it didn't even matter because he was going to be on a god damn island within 24 hours, and baby, he was going to enjoy it if it killed him.

Oh yeah, everything is going to be awesome. Paradise, make way.


	2. II - Before Flight

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Maybe.. he could just answer real quick, see what he was calling about. ..Just a little, tiny call before his flight boarded.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Song for this chapter is "unsaid" by flor !

The aesthetic of these places were always so, so offputting. A mixture of sterile hospital and overcrowded mall plaza. But in the worst of both, honestly.

He had only gotten about 3 hours of sleep in total, most of which while on the couch. Watching some mind-numbing television to try to quiet his head, after getting sick of staring at the ceiling in his dark within his bedroom, it ended up being the right choice.

By the time he woke up, before he even bothered to check the time and see if it was practical to do so, he had his suitcase in hand and started the process of loading the trunk of his car.

That had been maybe .. 5-ish am. Closer to the "ish" part of that, though.

He has gotten over to the airport at maybe 40 minutes later, determined to start the journey as soon as possible, much rather opting to wait in the port than to bounce off the walls of his dull apartment.

Even if the airport was objectively pretty terrible, he was still happy to be here, shown on his massive grin, looking so out of place on his stern face and usually mild expressions- he could not possibly care any less.

The bright floors below his tennis shoes made a pleasing clack sound as his leg bounced in a combination of elation and anxiety. Some people bustled around him, at every time of the morning, people had flights to catch or to get off of. But he spared them no mind, and his suitcase was taut next to his side, so there was no reason to worry in any sense.

Did that stop him from worrying about every little detail that could possibly go wrong? No. No, it didn't. But the excitement outweighed the fears, at least at the moment. He already accepted that soon the shock of going somewhere new was going to set in and the panic would come, but he was hoping to fight it off with the sights of gorgeous blue skies and the sounds of peaceful tunes in his earbuds.

But for the moment, he busied himself with scrolling through whatever he could on his phone, to pass the time. Also, because he wouldn't get much time to do this throughout his trip, chances are.

While stuck on a perticularily aesthetic photo of one of his favorite musical artist's Instagram accounts, of this toned and tanned man leaning against some building and dressed in the perfect mix of emo-casual, he barely noticed the green drop-down screen, and the name in white that was written just beside the ringing phone icon.

His ringtone was off, for whatever reason. He preferred it that way. So it was no interference to him as he was, no vibrations or sounds to alarm him of the call, just the name on his screen.

"Naegi"

He really considered not answering. Nothing on you, Makoto- Nothing at all. But he had already started the long-overdue mental process of distancing himself from his place of work, and it would be entirely warranted if he just pretended he wasn't up yet, or that he was already on the plane. It would be so easy to just ignore it..

However.. There was so much of him that was convincing him otherwise. Makoto was a nice guy, a sweetheart who showed genuine care for his life, more than the everyday boss. Chances were good that it wasn't even work-related.

Maybe.. he could just answer real quick, see what he was calling about. ..Just a little, tiny call before his flight boarded.

And besides, if it took a stressful turn, he could just say that he needed to go urgently.

..Yea. That would work. Armed with a way to get out as a backup plan, he took a dragged-out inhale, and then raised the device to his ear.

"Hey," He started, clearing his throat lowly as his voice sounded slightly raspy from lack of use in the last few hours. That's what happened when he lived alone.

"..Do you- need me for something?" Hajime asked, an eyebrow already quirking, and just a tiny bit of anxiety pooling into his stomach. They remembered he was going on vacation, right? This wasn't going to be one of those infamous "oh can you pick up ___'s shift later?", right? God he hoped not.

His nails on his free hand tapped against the wood of the armrest, focusing on the mellow sound it produced until another voice chimed.

And eventually it did pick up, but when anxiety was involved, every moment felt much longer.

"Oh, no!! Just, wanted to say something before you left!"

Hajime listened in, quiet enough, a little grin coming across his lips.

"Just wanted to say that- Hope you have such a good time! Relax lots okay? You deserve it!" Awe.

"Stay safe! And, we'll miss you!"

He couldn't help a wholesome chuckle, glad he had picked up the call, even if he had that battle if he should or not initially.

"Awh, thanks, Makoto. You're the best, really."

"Alright, my break's over- but send me something to let me know that you landed safe, alright?" Some shuffling in the background, his boss was probably getting up and out of whatever space he was in. "Then I won't pester you anymore after that, haha! I promise."

"Pshh- You don't pester me, don't worry. It's nice to have someone care." Hajime chortled, letting himself enjoy that friendly sentiment. "Alright, I'll make sure to send ya somethin', so watch for it. Also sorry in advance if it's in the middle of the night or whatever."

"Oh, yeah! Haha, I completely forgot about the timezone stuff.." More shuffling. He almost thought he could hear another voice in the background which wasn't weird or anything, considering it was the workplace. He tried to pinpoint it. Masculine and low, maybe Togami? Those two had to work really close together a lot, he wouldn't be surprised. "Hope the jetlag isn't to terrible?"

"God, me neither. It'll be my first time dealing with it, so.. bleh. I'll tell 'ya how that goes, too."

"Good! I was just gonna ask!" He could envision the little grin of his boss's in his mind, his still slightly childish face, and just his kind voice. He was the meaning of the word optimism. Just overall a nice dude to be around. "Enjoy-! Also drink something mango-ey for me, so you can tell me about it."

Hajime snorted lowly in a laugh, committing the joke to memory to act on later. "Hell yeah. You don't have to tell me twice."

More talking in the background. No, now that he heard it, Hajime pinpointed that definitely sounded like Togami. He heard muffled conversation, sounded like Makoto covered the mic for it, so he could only hear bits and pieces that amounted to nothing. But it wasn't anything to care or worry for.

Probably Togami just ordering Makoto to get back to work, y'know, cause he's such an asshole. He never really ordered Makoto like everyone else, though, now that Hajime actually put thought to it.

"Alright-" He heard, as the mic was uncovered presumably, as it was no longer muffled. "Alright! I really do gotta go, now. Bye Hajime!"

"See you, Makoto- Don't work too hard." He chirped, fitting it right in as the call was ended.

As if his morning wasn't going pretty good, that was just extra cute, he felt. It was nice to have someone care, even if that someone was his boss, so he always had that nagging in the back of his head saying that it was a purely work-based friendship with no actual merit or anything. But nice words like just now helped to combat that.

Pulled out of his thoughts quite easily by an announcement that his flight was boarding, Hajime snapped back to reality and pounced to his feet, grabbed up all that luggage and practically bolted through the airport.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am going to do a weekly posting schedule but the first chapter is just such a weak start to the intensity ahead and so I wanted to put a liiiiiiiiiiiiiiiitle bit more up~ hope nobody minds!


	3. III - Sunkissed Morning

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> He could only see the person's side form, and the face was turned away. But, he still had an eyeful of enough to make him raise a brow under his thick, jet-black bangs.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope y'all like this one, gosh it's longer than the others so far :0 ! I know those who came for the main relationship tag will be happy to see an introduction of a certain someone. Also, song for the chapter is Otter Pop song by Shawn Wasabi and featuring Hollis

Stupidly, Hajime had only realized an hour or so after collapsing onto his comfortable hotel bed that he hadn't had anything of substance to eat throughout the day. He wasn't actually too hungry, having eaten the small but tasty bag of dry pretzels they offered, and also munched some of his dehydrated fruit.

But he had his mind on so much else, and the size of his grin, tracing from ear to ear, was evident of that absentmindedness that he upheld. There was too much to take in all at once to focus on something so small. He waited so long for this, he was going to take deep, lax inhales and truly feel the tickle of ocean air in the pits of every part of his body, he was going to bask in the sun and he was going to enjoy every fucking second of this week.

The air was so salty, it made his tongue tingle, and his fingertips extra antsy to dive in to those crystal-clear waters he saw as the plane was landing. So many sensations.. And that was only in his room! When he opened up and stepped onto his personal balcony (after making sure his room had one), it was as refreshing as the sea itself crashing into him, and he might not have grinned wider in his entire life than in that moment.

The skies had just begun to illuminate with the sweet, warm embrace of the sun, the very few clouds that pooled near the hosizon dawning a deep and beautiful orange-shade, and further painting the ocean with a shimmering reflection of georgeous and warm tones.

Hajime just wanted to bathe in the crisp, morning air, and watch the clouds and waves dance together in these divine colors, until the sun made an entire round and came up once again. He could spend an eternity glued right here, and it would be worth it.

But, all things had to be interrupted eventually. He was made aware of his predicament in lack of nourishment by a quiet, but disrupting rumble from his stomach below. He barely heard it over the crash of the waves, mesmerized, but when it happened a second time he decided that maybe he could tear himself away from the views for the pursuit of something to eat.

However, it was also just a childishly vivid excitement to get out and explore the place, that made him hone in on the idea of some early breakfast. And with nothing to stop him, no downside, and all the time in the world to absorb every detail of the georgeous resort, he was already bouncing across the room, getting ready hastily so that he could get out as soon as humanly possible.

Taking only a bit of time to press his hair back best he could, having not brought a wig cap considering the shortness of his locks, he settled for just patting it down and combing it back, instead.

It would be a lie to say that this wasn't something he was exceptionally excited for, being able to almost role play an entirely new persona. It was a weird idea that he had researched and found stories for in an incognito tab on his phone after days of exceptional misery, and he spent time putting together a distinct and unique persona, like creating an existance out of thin air, with his own story and his own purpose.

He leaned forward, giving his hair a check just once more, before dawning the deep, jet-black head of thick, coarse hair.

He had always slightly wanted to have a darker hair color, it just seemed to fit his tanned skin, and accent his overall natural color scheme. He had used spray dye once, just on impulse, but ended up hastily washing all of it out during seven showers that same evening. He went to work the next day with a slight gradient of darkness down his scalp and back of his neck, nobody seemed to notice- and if anyone did, they didn't say anything.

A failed and pathetic attempt, honestly. But.. Hajime liked this idea way more.

He had also always liked the aesthetic of long hair, especially on men. It was beautiful and unique and a mixture of things considered feminine on a face considered masculine, and he just enjoyed the androgynism. He combined this with his love of dark hair for himself and he ordered a hefty, good-quality Arda wig. He had only tried it on in the mirror with all of the curtains and blinds drawn tight- but he was so deeply smitten with the aesthetic of inky blackness cascading down his tan shoulders and to his mid-waist.

However, it wasn't complete without his absolute favorite part. Even better than the wig, and enough to fill his chest with giddy excitement like a kid the night before halloween.

Lots of practice was needed to put them in, since for obvious reasons, the human body was not made to touch it's own pupils. But he had learned quick enough with little eye droplets that he placed on his index and practiced with in the mirror. He had gotten pretty good, while it was still a little difficult to keep his eyes from averting, or to keep his eyes facing forward while he did such a thing, he was still pretty proud of this skill he taught himself.

Under his dark wig, and especially vibrant against the pale green that his eyes were naturally, the vivid color in the contacts gave him an even further supernatural, mystical, vampiric look. It was outstandingly powerful, when he pulled back after finishing up, and got a look at those ruby-red irises, sharp, intense and even dangerous-looking.

His hand-crafted persona was a collection of things he had wanted to be his entire life: Powerful. Unique.. Important.

He stood tall, rolling back his firm shoulders and shifting his weight to make his chest puff even further outwards, accenting the size that his pecks were naturally.

Happy with the way he presented and the royal-like confidence that he felt radiating from himself, he finished getting himself dressed up before finally making his way out of the room and down to the hotel lobby.

-

It had been just another ten, maybe fifteen minutes before he had finished up getting dressed. He felt sharp, looked sharp. His black, inky hair melted into his deep blazer and contrasted the white undershirt, giving a look of pure, concentrated mystery.

The trip downstairs had been something easy enough, hopping into the elevator and wandering (while pretending he knew where he was going) until he found something that resembled an eatery.

It wasn't too difficult to locate- connected to the hotel's first floor, but down a long, sunny hallway from the lobby, was what looked to be a little, charming resturant.

Quite surprisingly, the area was near barren. It was true that it was barely even seven in the morning, but to see it almost empty was something else entirely. He felt a little awkward being one of only three or so other people in there, two in a booth who chatted quietly, and one with her nose in a book at a table by the window. Additionally, there didn't appear to be any waiter or anything at the moment, so he wondered if it was even a resturant or just a seating area of some sort.

Regardless, and mostly because he did not want to risk looking stupid by turning away like he didn't mean to be here, he meandered his way past the peppy "seat yourself!" sign and into the room. He found a table near one of the sides, sort of out of the way, but not enough that he was hidden or anything like that.

Just a moment of sitting, before finally some noise other than quiet, contained chatter filled the room. The sound of a distinct clacking of heels against the pristine tiling filled his ears.

Looking up from the small, laminated menu (and learning that they really didn't have much other than sweets. He didn't feel like being sick the rest of the day by starting with just sugar.), he fixated on the source of the newfound sound.

The waiter, or who he assumed that was, had come out of an inconspicuous-looking door against the back wall, he could tell by the fact that it was still in the process of closing by the time he had approached the table.

Oh, sweet. So, this place was actually open right now, he didn't just wander in. Nice. No mistakes yet, Hajime.

Speaking of the waiter, he could only see the person's side form, and the face was turned away. But, he still had an eyeful of enough to make him raise a brow under his thick, jet-black bangs.

The first thing to notice was a head of pale, snowy hair, as well as messy, tied into a loose, ineffective ponytail. It looked like it might've once been curly, maybe on the frizzy side, but looked tangled around itself, especially at the end. It was such a bright color (or lack thereof) that it was hard not to see the shadows casted by every tangle and knot in that hair, even from across the room.

Making a mental note and reminding himself to make sure to brush this wig as soon as he could (to avoid that possibly, disastrous fate he just got such a grim look at), he let his eyes fall back down onto the menu in front of him, laxly.

But for some reason that could be chalked up to curiosity, as soon as he heard those loud footsteps again, he instinctively flicked his ruby red eyes back up again.

This happened to be at the exact time as when the boy turned around.

The first feature to be noted was a form, slender, boney, even. He was quite tall, but heels probably helped that, as well (dudes just.. walked around in heels, here? That was accepted and alright? Nobody giving any weird glances or anything..? ..Cool. Accepting place. He liked it, and it wasn't even eight yet.) 

He had feminine, long hair, with much of it half-heartedly pulled back in that high ponytail. Though, a lot of it was still dangling freely, framing his sharp face and cascading down to his skinny neck.

Hanging just barely off of this shoulders was a sweater- quite odd apparel for this place, it had to be the first outfit that looked anything less than normal, here. The three customers were just in normal shorts and tees, and Hajime worried about standing out in his heavy, suit-style gown, but that wasn't a worry now since someone stood out a lot more.

Regardless, for the waiter there was an aesthetic there, and it was cute. It was a ripped, oversized sweater of dark greens and reds, the size accented his thin legs, which were exposed entirely, just a pair of short black shorts which didn't cover shit. ..not that he would like them to.

The dark colors of his outfit also accented the unrealistic color of his skin, a ghostly white, making him look like a special kind of divine. That pink-y white hair also made him look like a spirit among men. Before he knew it, Hajime was watching with every fiber of his being, as the male waltzed around the giant hall, delivering and picking up platters and plates and cups and mugs, balancing on a pair of sharp wedge heels.

He would say "skillfully", but the boy had a slight wobble to those slender gazelle legs, as he gave a nod and said something inaudible to the two at the table and turned to return to that secret back room from whence he had come. Thank god he was in fairly short wedges, and not stilettos.

But.. the thing that was most notable about the guy, outfit and all, was something else.

Hanging from his neck, large enough that it angled down enough for his throat to be seen, but tightly wound around him, was some kind of collar. There was a hefty chain attached to the front of it, dripping down his front and reaching about his waist.

..Alright. Well, good to know. It means that the research was right. He had been worried for a second there that he was wrong about the convention being held here, but if a guy is straight up waiting tables while locked in some hardcore kinky gear like that, then clearly this is the right place and that was the right place he took.

This guy was no Victoria's Secret model, but he would be lying to say that he didn't have beauty to him. ..A lot of it, actually.

..Hajime sure did feel stupid, all of a sudden. Why did his mind immediately go to a heteronormative place, assuming only pretty girls would be waltzing around, and not some pretty boys too? Shame, Hajime, shame. You're better than that.

He had been imagining pretty girls the whole time, deep and far back in his mind where nobody could know about it. But suddenly he found those thoughts fading and being replaced with mental pictures he was taking of this wiry man, with a sheepishly wide grin on a porcelain face, moving about with a "clack" in every step from his heels and a jingle with every movement from the dangling chain. Not to even mention him bending down to drop something he clumsily dropped, surely he was doing this stuff on purpose. ..or maybe he was just clumsy. Either way, still good.

God, it felt so good to just be able to embrace his sexuality for a minute or two. After all, here, he wasn't normal, boring, straight-passing Hajime. Under this invincible disguise, he was someone entire new, a new human being, a new tale entirely. Perhaps that was the only reason he had no shame at checking out the waiter, and no shame at admitting to his gay side, that without a doubt was deep in him and honestly, always had been. Hajime Hinata may be insecure about his bisexuality and stay primarily closeted, but Izuru Kamakura didn't care about being open about his attraction to any and all genders. Girl, boy, nonbinary, agender, anything in between. Pretty is pretty and this boy is pretty.

Speaking of which.

In addition to the footsteps, which were once again becoming louder, he also had the jingling of chains, to accent the nameless worker's movements.

A moment of uncertainy, as he realized that he had stared at the boy all the way into the kitchen and he was still looking at that closed door, zoned out while he thought. He quickly snapped his head back to the menu, reminding himself of his persona he wanted to put on.

C'mon, he only had so many chances to be dark and mysterious. This could be his practice round, since he had never gotten to practice before.

Hajime gulped down an unattractive mouthful of moisture that he somehow accumulated, quickly putting back on some sort of stern expression.

By the time the door swung open again, he had committed to not looking back up again instantly, and succeeded in this feat.

Steps, chatter, other footsteps, as if someone else had entered the room. Normal noises.. and then, the jingling.

Louder, and louder, the clanging of the thick chain around that boy's neck.

And.. suddenly..

"Hello, hello!"

The boy chimed, and he instantly felt like he wanted to smile softly at such a voice. It sounded wholesome, which he wouldn't expect from the fella rocking a bondage look right now. The tone was fairly masculine, with a bit of joy, and excitement making it easy on the ears, as he personally thought. Cute guy.

Not only looking up, but apparently placing his eyes directly on green-grey ones that locked right back with his own, he felt his air stop a little in his throat. Okay- sudden, but okay. He could work with this.

Gulping just once more, he hardened his gaze as much as he could, held a strong composure, and faced up to the boy who was now right next to him.

"Hey," He tried to sound smooth, dangerous, mysterious- but mostly just sounded like he needed to cough. Ugh, at least there wasn't a voice crack. It was fine, he could do this. Deep breaths.

"What can I do for you?" The boy asked, at a closeness that his entire face could be seen.

Slightly sunken, especially the eyes. Beneath them was some particularly noticeable bags, which were probably contributing to said sullen look. But across two thin lips was a cheesy grin, curt but also quite expressive. His cheeks were also fairly slim, but it fit the overall look. He wasn't the most attractive thing he had ever laid his eyes on, but that voice was a mixture of peppy and simple, and the way that he held a little notepad to his chest with readiness was pretty cute.

Maybe his overall attractiveness was also something to do with the giant collar. ..Just a thought.

After a moment, he watched that person move slightly, shifting his weight from one leg to another, followed by a purse of his colorless lips.

Oh.. oh. Was that impatience?

Oh fuck, was he staring?

"Oh, hm-" He cleared his throat halfway, turning his head down to the menu that he had literally read nothing from. Ah.

Hajime, stop being a trainwreck! What did he want, again? Did he ever even decide..? No, he didn't.

C'mon, pull it together. He could still work with this. It's a resturant and it's breakfast.

"Mm.. Not sure." Good, his voice was still pretty smooth. Alright. Good save. "What would you reccomend?"

He punctuated his words with another glance up at the waiter, who returned to the default smile.

"I have to admit, I've never stepped foot into this resturant before." He said with such a soft grin, and a tone of voice like that wasn't even slightly a problem. "I wouldn't know at all. Heh, sorry. Lots of help I am, huh?"

That was a lot more to take in than he was expecting, preparing to hear something like "can't go wrong with eggs" or "they have a good parfait".

He cleared his throat, halfway- an awkward sound since he had lost focused in processing that. However, he saved himself quickly enough. It's the tropics. Play into that tropical dream, right? "Whatcha got here that's fruity?"

"Heh, there's lots here.. Um.. Like a drink? Or.. food."

Ah. He was not great at this, it seemed. "..Drink." He regretted his words immediately after saying it but he was already a wreck and did not want to try to correct his words, knowing that would end up worse. So much for practice.

"Oh, alright." The boy, who was a waiter but also not and apparently was just as lost as he was (which did make him feel a bit better) looked down at his little notepad. If he actually had something on there, or was looking at it for a reason, Hajime couldn't tell. "Alcoholic, or..?"

"Mm.." His eyes trailed to the side in thought. He really considered it. Maybe that would help him relax a bit- But ultimatel.. "It's too early for alcohol. What do you have with say, mango?"

"I think they have some awesome smoothies here, actually. Should I write you down for one?" The boy asked, having slipped a tiny little pen out of somewhere by the time Hajime was looking back at him.

He signalled that being alright with a nod and another slight smirk-like grin, still trying to play the mysterious card. The white-haired looked pleased enough and stepped off, disappearing elsewhere.

..That.. wasn't too bad, actually. Not the best he could've done, he didn't even have the courage to flirt or anything. But it was just the start, cause he will have to be back to deliver it, right?

He breathed a deep, guttural sigh of relief. Relaxing would probably be the biggest issue, right now.

Mentally preparing himself and also hyping himself up with words of encouragement, Hajime breathed deep breaths to calm himself under his wig, placing one leg over the other and trying to relax back in the comfortable, padded seat, taking out his phone and giving it a check while he waited.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry if the ending seems a bit off in comparison to the past few or ones in most of my other works, I had one big lump-chapter and last minute decided to split it into two. It's still massively long even split up! whew. Hope you enjoyed ! Excited for next weekend already~

**Author's Note:**

> I have been working on this fic for a good year or so, and I just wasn't sure when to finally post it. However, today is the 3rd anniversary of the first Komahina fic I have ever posted, so I figured today would be exceptionally fitting!  
> .  
> A slow start and a lot of the first few chapters will be a bit slow but there is a lot to come that I hope many of you will enjoy~  
> .  
> (also. probably will change the description/summary soon but I'm tired an couldnt think of somethn better yet so I cheated and just copied some fic in there)


End file.
